Field
The present invention relates to a suspension assembly and more specifically to a suspension assembly for suspending the handlebar of a bicycle.
Description of Related Art
Bicycles designed for paved roads commonly have a front fork including fork legs configured to receive the front wheel. A steerer tube is rotationally received in a head tube of the bicycle frame and a stem attaches the steerer tube and a steering assembly. In some riding conditions, such as when riding long distances or over rough roads, it would be desirable to reduce the amount of shock or vibration transmitted from the road via front wheel to the rider. One way to accomplish this is to provide a stem-based suspension assembly having a parallelogram linkage, which facilitates absorbing of the shock and vibration.